Alibi
by lilicat
Summary: Quand Hotsuma se retrouve dans une situation délicate, il peut toujours compter sur Shusei pour l'aider... enfin en théorie... UR.


**Titre **: Alibi.

**Auteur **: Lilicat

**Rating **: T

**Pairing **: Hotsu/Shusei vaguement sous-entendu.

**Disclamer **: Les personnages et leurs univers appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri.

**Résumé : **Quand Hotsuma se retrouve dans une situation délicate, il peut toujours compter sur Shusei pour l'aider... enfin en théorie... UR.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF : écrire en une heure sur le thème : Alibi.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes ou guest seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

><p><strong>Alibi. <strong>

- Je te dis que c'est pas moi ! rugit Hotsuma.

- Tu étais là, Tôko t'as vu ! assura sévèrement Tachibana.

- Mais je n'ai pas fait ça ! Pour qui tu me prends à la fin ?

- Pour un sale gamin rancunier qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se venger !

- Ce n'est pas moi !

Furax, Hotsuma fusilla des yeux Tachibana assis face à lui. Le capéophiliste lui rendit son regard sans frémir, nullement impressionné par le jeune homme. Takashiro intervint alors, obligeant le zweilt à se rasseoir dans le fauteuil.

- Hotsuma calme toi. Comprends bien que ce n'est pas contre toi personnellement, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser se genre d'incident impuni. Et si on examine les faits, tu es le principal suspect. Tu avais un mobile, tu as été vu sur place à peu prés à l'heure du crime et tu n'as aucun alibi. Nous sommes tout prêt à croire en ton innocence, mais il faut que tu nous donnes des éléments concrets pour te croire.

- Ma parole ne vous suffit pas ? rugit l'accusé. Je ne suis pas un menteur ! Et même si j'en veux à Tachibana, je n'irai jamais faire une telle chose !

- Hotsuma, gronda Takashiro incitant d'un geste le jeune homme à se calmer. Reprenons veux-tu ? Réponds simplement à nos questions, et tout ce passera bien.

Hotsuma grogna en guise d'assentiment, protestant en son for intérieur sur le temps perdu en interrogatoires inutiles.

Même s'il comprenait parfaitement qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser le coupable impuni, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il serait plus utile de fouiller le manoir de fond en comble plutôt que de l'interroger, lui ainsi que tout les autres habitants présent à l'heure du crime. Alors oui, il se trouvait à proximité de la chambre de Tachibana à ce moment-là, mais il avait une excellente raison d'être là ! Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer !

- Bien, reprit Takashiro. Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?

- Dans ma chambre, je dormais !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu été vu dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile gauche à vers trois heure trente, alors que ta chambre est au troisième étage de l'aile centrale ?

- Je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes !

Tachibana et Takashiro échangèrent un regard désespéré. Tachibana soupira fortement avant de rétorquer :

- Alors que tu as des toilettes dans ta chambre ?

- Shusei les utilisait déjà ! répondit Hotsuma d'un ton sans appel.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas simplement attendre qu'il ait fini ? s'énerva le capéophiliste.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres d'Hotsuma qui répondit avec insolence :

- Ben non... il peut être très long quand il s'y met. Je sais pas ce qu'il fait dedans qui lui prend autant de temps, mais bon... J'ai appris qu'il valait mieux en chercher d'autres dans ces cas là...

- Bien, soupira Takashiro. Shusei vient de rentrer de sa réunion. Je vais l'appeler et l'interroger. On verra bien ce qu'il répondra.

- Parfait, lâcha Hotsuma en se levant. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi alors !

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, bien décidé à coincé Shusei avant qu'il n'entre ici pour le mettre au parfum de ce qu'il avait dit. Son partenaire ne serait certes pas ravi de ce qu'il sous-entendait de ses activités dans les toilettes, mais lui ne remettrait pas en cause son innocence !

- Attends Hotsuma ! Reste ici. Je pense qu'une confrontation sera plus intéressante...

Les mots de Takashiro achevèrent Hotsuma qui dépité se rassit dans le fauteuil face à l'énorme bureau du chef de clan. Là il était sûr et certain que Shusei ne lui serait d'aucun secours... Boudeur, il attendit l'arrivée de son partenaire, non sans maudire intérieurement le mauvais plaisantin qui avait ruiné la collection de chapeaux de Tachibana.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa l'homme qui aujourd'hui portait une casquette de base-ball empruntée à Tsukumo. Selon ses dires, il était monté dans sa chambre vers minuit, y était resté jusqu'à trois heure du matin, heure à laquelle il était descendu pour une promenade nocturne dans le parc. Quand il était remonté dans sa chambre une heure plus tard, il s'était couché et avait dormi jusqu'à ce matin.

A son réveil, Tachibana n'avait pu que constater les dégâts : sa collection de chapeaux totalement mise à sac. Plus un seul des ses précieux couvre-chefs n'étaient intacts. Scandalisé, il avait immédiatement déclaré l'état d'urgences, exigeant qu'on retrouve le coupable au plus vite ! Seul Shusei qui s'était absenté pour assister à une réunion en tant que président des élèves du lycée, n'avait pas encore été interrogé. Et bien évidement, songea Hotsuma, c'était le seul qui pouvait retrouver le coupable en deux secondes qui était absent.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, attirant l'attention du jeune homme blond sur le nouvel arrivant. Dés qu'il croisa le regard calme et serein de son partenaire, Hotsuma se sentit mieux. Oui, Shusei trouverait un moyen pour prouver son innocence.

- Bonjour Shusei. Nous t'attendions. Assied toi, enjoignit calmement Takashiro. Tu as entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Oui, je viens de l'apprendre, répondit Shusei en prenant place prés de son ami blond.

- Bien, je te poserai les même questions qu'à tous les autres, poursuivit le chef de clan. Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?

- Dans ma chambre, je dormais, répondit tranquillement Shusei.

- Hotsuma était-il avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Pourtant, Tôko l'a vu vers trois heures trente prés de la chambre de Tachibana. Hotsuma assure qu'il allait aux toilettes, et que c'était toi qui occupaient les votre.

A ces mots, Hotsuma sentit son calme fondre comme neige au soleil. Le coup d'œil interrogatif de Shusei le fit se ratatiner sur son siège. Il avait presque oublié ce qu'il avait raconté un peu plus tôt. Il sentait que le retour de bâton serait terrible.

Pourtant à sa grande surprise, Shusei se contenta d'approuver d'un ton égal :

- Je suis effectivement aller aux toilettes cette nuit.

- Tu y es resté longtemps ? Excuse moi de te poser cette question, mais même en courant, il faut bien dix minutes pour aller de votre chambre à celle de Tachibana...

Shusei eut l'air gêné et jeta un regard équivoque à son partenaire qui se fit aussi petit que possible dans le fauteuil.

Avec un soupir découragé, Shusei avoua d'une voix contrite :

- C'est assez embarrassant pour tout dire, mais c'est moi qui est envoyé Hotsuma chercher du papier toilette. Nous n'en n'avions plus du tout, et la réserve se trouve dans le même couloir que la chambre de Tachibana. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que Tôko l'a vu à cet endroit...

Tachibana se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, alors que Takashiro se grattait la gorge très gêné de telles confidences. Hotsuma lui fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise. Non seulement Shusei ne niait pas ses dires, mais en plus il lui fournissait un alibi ! Il du se retenir pour ne pas se jeter au cou de son ami, cherchant déjà comment il pourrait lui montrer sa reconnaissance.

- Ceci dit, reprit Shusei, je peux utiliser mon don pour trouver le coupable.

Son idée fut acceptée avec joie et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour élucider l'épineuse affaire. En fait, la veille Tachibana avait ouvert sa fenêtre pour aérer. Un miroir prés de celle-ci reflétait les rayons de lune et avait attiré l'attention de Sodome. Le familier s'était engouffré par la fenêtre ouverte et avait longtemps joué avec le miroir. A son retour dans la pièce, Tachibana n'avait pas vu le petit démon et l'avait enfermé sans le vouloir dans le placard.

Affolé, Sodome avait saccagé les chapeaux rangés là. Mais Tachibana ayant le sommeil lourd n'avait absolument rien entendu. Au matin quand il avait ouvert son dressing, il n'avait pas vu Sodome sortir, seulement le carnage effectué sur sa collection. Bref, Hotsuma était totalement innocent, et fut libéré non sans soulagement pour tout le monde. Tachibana parti à la recherche de Luka pour exiger réparation pour la perte subit, et les deux zweilts retournèrent dans leur chambre.

- Merci.

Surpris, Shusei se retourna vers Hotsuma qui le fixait d'un air contrit.

- Merci pour avoir cru en mon innocence même sans preuve, poursuivit le blond. Et pardon d'avoir raconté des trucs pareils à Takashiro.

Shusei soupira et expliqua :

- Je sais parfaitement que tu es incapable de faire une chose pareille. Même à Tachibana. Quand à cette sombre histoire de toilette, disons que... j'ai l'habitude de tes bêtises. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de raconter des trucs aussi gênant pour moi.

Hotsuma sourit et hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment.

- Mais au fait, reprit son partenaire d'un ton curieux. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas en plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Euh... Je suis somnambule ? tenta Hotsuma.

Shusei sourit narquoisement avant de répondre :

- Je l'aurai remarqué depuis le temps... Allez... je t'ai couvert... Je me suis ridiculisé pour toi... Tu peux bien me dire ce que tu faisais prés de la chambre de Tôko non ? Tsukumo est au courant ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défendit Hotsuma.

- Non ? Alors dis-moi !

Hotsuma décida pour une fois dans sa vie d'être fort et courageux et partit en courant, fuyant loin de Shusei. Il ne lui résisterait pas longtemps, il le savait ! Heureusement il ne restait que deux jours avant l'anniversaire de celui-ci. Il devait tenir jusque là, et ne surtout pas lui avouer qu'il allait chaque nuit rejoindre Tôko, Ria et Aya pour lui préparer une surprise. Deux jours ! Il pouvait le faire n'est-ce pas ?

Fin.

* * *

><p><span>Commentaire de l'auteur :<span>

Ok, je vous l'accorde, l'excuse d'Hotsuma est minable... mais c'est la seule qui me soit venu en tête, et en une heure pas le temps d'en chercher une autre... Donc voilà.  
>En espérant que cela vous ai plu quand même. Une petite review ?<p>

Lili


End file.
